


Idolizing the detective (Well that was just in poor taste)

by Magatsu_Virgil



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Naoto and Rise are just so pure djfnfoeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magatsu_Virgil/pseuds/Magatsu_Virgil
Summary: Naoto is frikken on a day off and her Shadow pays her a visit. Then Rise arrives and next thing you know all the gays are here.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Persona 4 All Fanworks Collection





	Idolizing the detective (Well that was just in poor taste)

Naoto was in tears by the time she dialed her girlfriend.  
"Rise, come quick. Please."  
"Oh my God! Did you go the wrong game again?"  
"What? No. Just...come quick, please."  
She put down the phone, and a good five minutes later, Rise was breaking down the door.  
"NAOTO!" She rushed to her side.  
The detective laughed.  
"You haven't used that tone since you found out that Yosuke and Yu were dating."  
"Yeah, I couldn't sing for a week. But what's the matter?"  
There was silence. Then the sound of the detective crying into her girlfriend's shoulder.  
"M-my shadow..."  
Rise's eyes shot open. For those who don't know, Shadows are manifestations of you true self. A part that you don't want to admit.  
Read up? Ok, let's do this.  
"Naoto, tell me more."  
"Sh-she told me I was a freak. I didn't deserved to be with someone as beautiful as you."  
"She really thinks I'm beautiful?"  
"..."  
"Kidding. But Naoto, I don't care what your doubts are I just care that you know that I love you. Nothing can change that. Especially not a version of you who had a tacky lab coat."  
There was silence. Then, the two clashed lips so furiously, the Titans took notes. Needless to say, Naoto was not as alone anymore.


End file.
